In your comfort
by ObsessedFan4life
Summary: Maria is Triple H's Sister, she is in a very complex relationship with Randy Orton. Which the Authority has negative opinions about. Roman and Maria develop an attration to one another. Will Randy object? What about the rest of the Shield? With others allow this attraction to flourish?
1. Chapter 1: There's something about her

**Title: In your comfort**

**Summary: Maria is Triple H's Sister, she is in a very complex relationship with Randy Orton. Which the Authority has negative opinions about. Roman and Maria develop an attration to one another. Will Randy object? What about the rest of the Shield? With others allow this attraction to flourish?**

**Parring: Randy/Maria Maria/Roman**

**By: Dianna003**

* * *

Maria POV

* * *

I walked with Randy's arm around me my newly retained Diva's Championship belt around my waist his WWE Championship over his shoulder. I saw the other WWE wrestlers together on the ramp, I straighted up and gave out an attitude equal to Randy's.

As I faced directly to the ring I saw three men in front of the ring I immediately knew who they were: The Shield. I looked at them one by one Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. I looked away as all of their eyes locked to mine. No I wasn't afraid, Randy told me not to look at them, and if I did to be close to him as possible, even if they were protecting my brother from Daniel Bryan or any others.

I wasn't paying attention so I tripped and by reflex caught myself in time but I wasn't the only one with fast reflexes, and I knew it wasn't Randy knowing he is currently getting himself in control. I felt pain on my arm and saw a gloved arm around it, but I knew he wasn't the one hurting me, and by 'he' I knew it was Roman Reigns. I looked at him as I stood up, as I opened my mouth to thank the Samoan, Randy casually pushed me forward.

We walked into the ring, and hugged my brother and nodded to Stephanie, and steped back so Randy could do this thing. My brother gave a reluctant hand shake by reluctant I mean hesitant and slightly forced. Randy taking advantage and gave him a manly hug. Then Stephanie was in front of Randy then instead of her shaking his hand, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and also a hug! I coughed on purpose, they got the message and broke up, 'Good no matter what's up she isn't going to break up another relationship no matter how fucked up it's going, on her hands.

Its was then that the Chairman of the WWE said,"It's great to have you back!"

He hugged me and gave a manly one to Randy.

I got a mic then said, "Bro you love me as the greatest Divas Champion or you love me?"

He pretended to think,"I love you as both and that you have taken the role of being in this Era's power couple!"

"And that is in the same blood line as the previous greatest super couple!" Vince laughed, he then went to the set up table with glasses of champagne, and gave it to each and every one of us. I gave one to Randy but contrary to my brother and his -sadly- wife he gave it to her.

"To the future of the New WWE Power Couple!" We toasted to us then drank it.

We soon finished then we allowed for Vince to go first, then we went next out, I was behind Randy, but it was the other way with Stephanie she was in front of Hunter.

I walked with Randy behind me knowing what to expect from him. He opened the door of the locker room then as I tried to stop the door I hit my wrist and it hurt considering it was my sprained one. I whimpered, and heard Randy say,"Stupid Bitch."

I turned and felt myself, being thrown to a wall. "You didn't do what I told you! Do you what that is?"

I nodded, being pushed up the wall, "I didn't respect her, that spoiled princess Bitch named Stephanie!"

Punch.

"She is greater than you respect her!" A shake hitting my head on the wall,"In case you think I forgot that trip you took, I haven't!" Kick to the stomach.

"A real champion and my girlfriend doesn't fall, that shows weakness! Is that what you are weak?!" His hands were holding my face, "A real man does not hurt a girl and that shows weakness!" I spat as my hands tried to pry his of my face.

"Don't talk back at me! And I chose what I do to you because you are mine!" He kissed me roughly, but I managed to duck under him, so I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the door to where it was my safe haven... but not untill I got to the hotel.

* * *

Roman POV

* * *

We stood in front of the ring, and waited, untill Randy Orton came down with the returning Maria, and I noticed that she looked so stiff almost as if she was forced to do so, to others it loked as if she was a proud champion along with her loving boyfriend but I saw something else I just could only see a woman who relied on reputation. She looked at us we looked at she Immediately looked away I chuckled, sure that happened all the time, but that was different. And I could not place my finger on what it was, being that she was like the rest of the Diva's Division. I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see her fall but I caught her, as Maria was about to hit the ground.

She looked in pain but I knew it wasn't me causing it I stood her up to see that her shirt sleeve hiked up and saw a light bruise. Before I thought more Orton brought her forward into the ring. Throughout the toast I noticed that she disliked Stephanie, alot, so that ment that rumors we're true. And torwards the end I also noticed that she followed Orton like a sevant, behind him, giving him the drink, all I opposite of what Hunter and Stephanie were doing.

"What's on your mind Ro?" Dean asked as we entered the locker room, which was empty because Vince gave it to his best stable.

"Kaneills." I answerd simply. The two nodded and Seth asked,"You saw it two huh?"

"The bruise? Yea. I saw it, and everything about them two was wrong." I took a water bottle I out the cooler, and drank some. Then we all explained why we thought so.

"Maybe we're thinking of it all wrong, maybe she's still buzzed out from the match yesterday, her match was very important considering it was her returning SummerSlam match against Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship. She had to give it all being related to Triple H." Seth tried to find a rational answer.

"Why are we even talking about it?" Dean asked. "Could be a sign.." Seth smirked. I threw his bag at him,"No it's not! Get up we're leaving." Seth was going to go at it again, talking about how we needed a female in the group, sure we need a girl to calm us, and all those other things but here there is no real Diva who can stand us, without swooning or freaking out.

"Finally, I need to take a smoke!" Dean yelled, we realized as we got out that it was raining. We quickly, found our RV, and got in. "Looks like you wont smoke anytime soon." Seth yelled, heading to the back.

Dean sighed,"I'll drive." He headed to the front, and Seth came back, "I take it that Dean is driving?" I nodded.

"Hey guys? Look at this." Dean yelled over the rain, we went to the front and he nodded to the side of the road where, a woman was walking in the cold hard rain. We looked closer and I saw that she looked very familiar... "Is that... Maria?" Dean thought out loud. We nodded. Why would she be put here? Alone?

"Dean pull to the side, we need to get her in." Seth said. When he did she kept walking, Seth caught up to her, she looked at him suprised. He told her something she shook her head. He said something and then he carried her as she swung left and right. I opened the door and they came in. Seth put her on the couch,"What the hell? I don't know who the hell you think you are but-" She finished taking water off of her eyes, and ajusting from the light, looking up she saw exactly who we were.

"Oh... I'm getting out of here..." She stood to get up, but I stopped her. "That's not an option it's freezing cold out there, why the hell are you even out there?" I told her. "That's none of your bissness." I didn't expect that.

"It is if it means our heads for not helping you then yes it is our bissness." Seth said, with a towel in his hand. "Now would you rather freeze in death or live in warmth." She looked hesitant. Dean came from the front,"We won't bite, now are you going to stop being a bitch or what?"

Leave it to Dean to do that, I wondered why I didn't hear a string of threats. I looked at Maria she looked unaffected and almost like if she expected it... She looked at Dean,"Fine, I'll stay."

"Great let's get going, before the princess needs anything else!" Dean gets to the front. Seth put the towell around Maria, "Need anything?" She hesitated almost scared,"We don't bite." She then said in a small voice,"Something hot to drink, p-lease." Seth nodded, and gave me the look. I just hit him in the back of his head. This is not one of those fucking signs! I then walked to the back trying to ignore the presence of the red-head not too far from me.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded Heat

**THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND DYANNE FOR HELPING ME IMPROVE THIS**

* * *

**Title: In your comfort**

**Chapter 2: Stranded Heat**

* * *

**SETH POV**

* * *

"She asleep?" Dean asked me, as I got to the front of the RV.

I nodded leaning on the frame of the entrance,"Yea, she's asleep. I piled all the blankets that we don't use on her. I hope it does good, she's blue." I told him.

"And Roman?" He asked. "He's locked up. Something is up with the dude."

"Seth if something is bothering him it has to be you and your constant wanting for a Diva in our stable." Dean convinced.

"Well sorry for thinking it won't help up us dominate the rest of the WWE." I defended, "Seriously we want to be the best there is but we can't be if you two are all defensive just because of the sh-"

"Really your going through that road, Rollins?" Dean stopped the vehicle, and stood up to face me. "It's the only way to get to get a girl on our side, without you or Roman trying to degrade her, or-"

"Dude the day we're getting a Diva in the Shield is when we are forced to have one by the Authority!" Dean declared. I looked over to Maria. Then I looked at Dean,"No matter what I'm right, you know it." I turned around walked to one of the couches and layed down as Dean closed the curtain roughly.

I looked over to Maria, there was something about her that told me she was going the be in the Shield and she that was hiding something big.

* * *

**MARIA POV**

* * *

I felt warm, so warm that I didn't want to wake up to the real world. But as my eyes opened I remembered last night, I looked across from me and saw Seth Rollins. I felt guilty seeing him covered with only one thin blanket, so I got up and put some of them on him, and folded the others. As I did I saw he was shirtless, I couldn't help but blush.

No one else was up, and I decided to change and make breakfast as a thank you to them. They did help me, even if it was by force. I made breakfast and wondered what and where Randy was doing... Was he throwing a fit that I still haven't called him asking for forgiveness? I know this was going to cost me but for some reason I felt a new found strength in me to do something.

"I really would..." I heard behind me. I turned and saw Dean Ambrose looking at me then to the floor,"I got carried away I mean... like..." He ran a hand through his messy hair, and tapped his foot on the ground. "Just..." He tried again.

He clicked his tongue and say,"Don't be surprised, if it happens again."

I looked at him and nodded, then got the last of the food out on a plate. "Smells good." He commented extremely low, as if he didn't want me to hear.

"Yea." I swapped his hand away from the food., after seeing his bad attempt at getting a hash brown, "Sorry but you'll have to wait." I said sweetly. He's glared at me.

I saw Seth move very slightly. "Mean time go wash your hands." I ordered, he walked away saying,"None of this happened princess." I didn't understand what he meant by that.

* * *

**SETH POV**

* * *

I woke up to the sweet smell of food. "I know your awake." A female voice said quietly. I opened my eyes to see Maria standing in front of me. With what you could call casual wear consisting of covering every inch of her body but, no sign of any sickness from the night before.

"Um Hey?" I sat up and stretched I saw food on the table of the bar and lots of it. "Yea I decided to make breakfast as a thank you. You're the second one to wake up. Dean is getting ready." She said. I nodded, and got up and put on my shirt that was on the floor.

"Ummm when is Roman getting up? I know it's not my bisness but the food might get cold if.." She dragged off not saying any more.

"This is one of those days were he's like knocked out." I lied, Roman was usually the first one up giving the sign that something was definitely bothering him.

Dean and Seth started to eat and at the first try they looked at me,"What?"

Dean just gave a nod, and Seth said,"Aren't you going to eat?" I shook my head,"I'm fine with this orange juice."

"Is that all you are going to have?" Seth asked. I nodded,"I don't eat much."

"What? Your anorexic or something?" Dean cut in. I looked at him,"No, I just don't eat much."

Just then Roman came from the back and sat down. "Hey." I nodded and then pointed at the food and he nodded and sat down and as soon as he took a bite out of the food he said, "This is fantastic."

I thanked him and he said, "Aren't you gonna eat?" "That's what we thought." Dean and Seth said.

"Are your one of those women who don't eat, because of feeling fat? Or because Orton is picky on a girls weight?" Roman said. He sounded like a jerk and an asshole.

"No... And that's none of your business!" I glared. "Calm down kitten, just saying... Unless that was true..." Roman poked.

"No, now if you excuse me I need to collect my things." I strutted off.

* * *

**NO POV**

* * *

"That was messed up." Dean said. "More messed than saying that she's anorexic and it came from Dean." Seth gave more reason to why Roman was an asshole right now.

"All because it reminded him of when-" Dean he was interrupted by Roman. "We know that she also reminds you of someone and you being a rude ass motherfucker proves it so you should shut the hell up." He said as low as possible so Maria wouldn't hear.

"I'm leaving." Maria was about to open the door, when Dean blocked her saying. "Nope." He said. "Why not?" She asked hand on hip. "We're in the middle of no where." He said, rubbing his neck.

"What!" They all yelled. They walked out to see nothing but dry desert. "How the hell did this happen?"

"No gas and I took the wrong way." Dean tried to explain. "You. Are. So. Dead!" Maria yelled. The guys actually thought she could do some harm, so when she punched Dean they thought he broke a bone.

"Damn princess knows how to punch." He completed. She just stomped on the ground and walked inside.

"When where you going to tell us this?" Seth questioned. "I forgot about it then I remembered chill, I got someone coming." Roman got in front of Dean, and shipped him against the RV. "There better be."

They walked in and heard Maria say from the bathroom. "Randy is going to kill me!" She said, banging her head on the wall.

"I am never going to hear the end of this..." She whispered. Just then Dean made a look to Roman signaling of they should announce that we were inside. Seth just sighed and slammed the door,"Hey Ri, do you mind if I call you that?" Not waiting for an answer he said. "Well the guys would like to apologize." He announced.

Maria came out and hand on her head said,"I kind of got some aspirin from the counter I have a headache." She looked at the three men. Roman spoke first,"Sorry for what happened, it's complicated. Seriously, i'm sorry. I'm not usually like that. "

"And the same her for what I said but that won't stop me from calling you princess." Dean continued. She nodded,"Okay whatever. I don't want to fight." She sat down. "So, what now?"

The guys sat down, and looked at the red-head. "Well we can start with congratulations on your win at SummerSlam win." Seth said. "Thanks, you guys are pretty impressive." The guys nodded in appreciation.

A look of realization came up,"Where's my phone?" She got up and looked for it, the guys helped, it was under the couch. Maria looked on her screen and saw that there was a lot of missed stuff. "Ugh, there's hardly any signal." She tried to say in disappointment. Then thought, 'I can call my brother instead of Randy, asshole might be with some fling right now anyways.'

* * *

**MARIA POV**

* * *

"I'm going to call my brother and ask if there's anything important for any of us. And he might probably give you guys some great reward." I announced.

"It's about time..." Dean said. "I can hang up you know or just say that you kidnapped me." I challenged. He shrugged,"Wouldn't surprise me if that came from a girl like you."

I was about to say something and investigate further when, "Hunter Levesque E.V.P. of WWE speaking."

"I forget that this is your business number too, bro." I said, as I looked at the guys who were staring intensively.

"So I called you to say, that yesterday I told Randy I would get a ride with one of the girls but they left already-"

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL GET THE-" I interrupted him,"But guess who saved me from the storm?" I looked at Dean who gave a thumbs up and nodded. I got a pen and paper as my brother said, "CM Punk?"

"No."

"Renee Young?"

"Naw."

I wrote down, 'He might not like it and fire you guys...'

"Is it a female?"

I showed it to the guys and then Seth and Roman gave warning looks to cocky Dean who looked like he didn't care.

"No."

"Is it one of the USO'?"

I wrote down, 'He'll sure as hell take away the belts in the worst way fucking possible.'

"No."

Dean put his hands up in surrender.

"Well then who?" He finally gave up.

"The Shield." I said, curious to hear his reaction.

"What?" He asked.

"Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns." I specified.

"Put me on speaker I would like to say something out loud." He ordered me, his voice gave no tell where this was going.

I did so and my brother said, "Well you helped out Maria and didn't leave her half shitless, that deserves some credit considering you guys have a thing for not really liking the Divas and let me just tell you either way if you left her shitless or hadn't helped her or didn't go well with her then I'd fire you three and take away the belt in the worse way possible."

I was about it give a childish remark when, "But you guys did the right thing and helped the right way so because of that I guess we can discus a possibly of-"

"Sir, you have a call on line four from Dyanne Contreras discussing the produc-" "Okay Sanchez, look I need to go." He said. "Okay, okay. Bye." I hung up.

"That sounded promising." Seth commented. "Very." Dean said rubbing the palms of his hands together.

Maria then looked at the guys,"I need to know more about my brothers allies so tell me about you guys." She prodded.

"Well what is there to say?" Roman spoke, "You know we're the most, dominant stable. We're the best at what we are, that is all you need to know." He gave a cocky smirk.

"I thought that was 3MB and you are the ones who made the ridiculous hand gestures..." I said. He just gave an amused laugh, "Get to the point, princess."

* * *

**ROMAN POV**

* * *

"Just wondering why you guys don't have like a Diva in the group." She asked. Did the Shield have to have a Diva in the group? We're we supposed to be reminded of something that happened to us!? God damn it!

"Ohh that..." Seth looked at Dean and I. If we need to have a Diva and it had to be the one in front of us might as well let her hear it. I just shrugged at Seth. And Dean just stayed quiet staring at floor.

"... that's like that because we don't exactly, have such a great background with people of the opposite gender." He sighed. "I can sort of relate." She mumbled.

"How?" I automatically asked. I had to know how she felt what we felt? Did it have to do with Orton? "Umm.. it's complicated." She finally said. I looked over to the guys,"Which one of you want to go turn on the generator so we don't burn up in here?" Dean got up, "It's the least I can do." He walked out.

"Why don't you change into something lighter." Seth asked, she had on pants and a long sleeve, I immediately wondered why she hasn't fainted by now. "I have nothing lighter than this right now and the only other thing I have is the stuffy dress. I had the rest of my clothes in my truck." She admitted.

"Wired.. most of you just go around in shorts and small ass shirts, it would be expectant to have it in your bag. Especially you of all people." I said, adding that to the list lots of things were up with her. "Why exactly me of all people?" She asked pulling up her hair.

"Because your the champion the one that represents them. The one that sets the example. You should me proud." I answered.

"I Should be but I'm not, because I never earned the spot, as in fighting my way to the top contender, no. I just get in the ring with my match at one of the greatest pay-per-views just by signing a paper. While others worked their assess off just to at least be seen for a second. Just because I beat AJ doesn't mean I earned it, I mean I do deserve it for what I did before I was gone but I didn't earn it when I came back. You get me?" She stopped rambling.

I nodded, another thing to add to the list, very independent. Nothing was wrong about that it's just that when I saw her the first time she was the opposite. The one I saw with Orton relied on reputation and shortcuts. This one didn't.

"The A.C. should kick in any minute." Dean announced, as he came in. "Great, it's so hot." She said. She was about to pull up her sleeves, but then she just pulled them out more. I looked at her hands and barely noticed they had scratches on them, or it looked like it. "You know, we're pretty much in the desert, and I'm guessing we can maybe go out and look around. Since you guys don't have a gaming system but only the games." She points at the tv where there was only a TV and games.

"That was all Dean, he had to leave the RV open!" Seth accused. "Hey I thought I put all of it away, and you two should know not to put me in charge of something like that." Dean defended. Maria laughed,"Now I see who the irresponsible one is." Dean glared.

"So princess, you wanted to go outside then let's all go." He offered. We got out and realized it got even hotter than it was before we were outside. "You sure you don't want to change, we might have something that might be useful?" I asked her.

She shook her head,"No, I'm used to it." Used to it? How? I looked at her as if she was crazy. She looked away laughing,"Let's go." We locked the RV and followed her, just in case.

"Hey look at that," she pointed to the ground, there was a small lizard reading on the shade of a cactus. She got down and care fully got the small animal and it made no move to leave. "It's so cute!" He all chuckled at that.

She put the animal back and stood up. And we walked we found a small tree that have a bit of shade and there was a bit of wind picking up. "A snake." I heard her whisper, Dean tensed. We looked at were she was seeing and we saw a small black snake.

"That's a black mamba... isn't it Seth?" Dean asked, "Yea." As soon as Roman heard this he gently pulled the curious Maria back. "Let's get back, to the RV."

Maria walked to Seth' side and asked,"How did you know that it was a black mamba?" Seth looked at Maria,"My ex-girlfriend was a herpetologist." She nodded. "That's cool." Seth nodded deep in thought.

We arrived to the RV to see a car pull up and out came a guy in a mechanic suit. He nodded to us and Roman pushed me in the RV. "I'm pretty sure that's one of Dean's people." She chuckled.

We sat down at the bar and I asked her,"Why do you have those scratches on your hands?" I asked, she showed her hands to me. "Oh. This it was because of a glass accident." I noticed she was very on edge right now.

"Wanna talk about it?" "No..." She sighed. "Why?" I got her next to me on the couch. "It's nothing, really." She tried to say. "That's a tell." I pointed. She gave a small smile. And I looked at her trying to find an answer, the only thing I got was that she was very beautiful.

"It's not something I want to get into." She looked up at me. I thought about what to do to help, which was really something I never really helped a woman, when I did it was usually for other purposes...

"This isn't usually my style and I know you have other people got this but, im here if you need to talk." I ran a hand through my hair. Maria nodded,"Thanks." She then did something I didn't expect, she hugged me, I just hugged back not knowing what to do.

Then we saw the door open and we pulled away. "Crap did I just walk in to something I shouldn't have seen?" Dean apologized. "No you didn't." Maria said sort of disappointed, with a slight pout which made me smirk knowing I caused that.

* * *

**MARIA POV**

* * *

"Sorry for the wait but the tank is full and we can get going!" We all have a sign of relief. And Seth pushed Dean to the drivers seat,"You made us stay here in the heat so you fucking drive."

I saw the interaction between the two and walked to the seat next to Dean,"I need the air." I said as he gave me a questioning look. He started to drive and I opened the glove compartment and I going some vintage sun glasses. "Who's are these?" I asked.

"Mine." He answered. "May I use them?" He nodded after saying,"You break 'em, you pay 'em." I put them on me and turned on the radio. The only channel on was 105.1 a country station. I started singing, the guys looked at me amused. "You guys seriously need a Diva in your lives. And I'm going to make sure that happens." I declared.


	3. Chapter 3: Pressure

I rocked myself back and forth looking at the floor straight at Randy, who was lying unconscious with a small cut on his forehead.

He might be dead. I killed him...

"Maria!" I jumped up hitting around me yelling. I covered my eyes not wanting to look around.

"Not again, ugh!" I growled, as I realized what the hell happened wasn't real.

I looked up and felt dizzy and saw the SHIELD around me,"What happened?"

"You had a seizure!" Seth exclaimed, giving me water.

Roman had his arm around me to keep me up.

"Shit, h..how long?" I looked down, as I said that.

"More than a minute, less than two." Dean spoke up.

I was confused, and angry. I hated this.

"I...i'm tired." I said.

Seth sat down next to me while Dean got some alcohol and gave it to me and told me to smell it, and that it will help as he left the front. Roman still had his arm around me and I just leaned on him.

"How long?" Seth asked me.

"I can't tell. When I have them no ones around and I think I just went to sleep. It's rare for someone to see it happen to me. I thought something was wrong with me now I know there is something." I answered, degrading myself silently on the inside more.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Roman said,"Your just differently wired that's all."

If it was that easy...

I woke up, feeling someone move me awake.

"Can I just slap her." I heard Dean (most likely) say.

"No, i'm awake now Ambrose." I got up and stretched.

"What time is it?" I looked out of the window.

"5:37." Seth answered as spun around.

I also noticed we were in the town where Smackdown would take place in two days.

"Shit, I got to go." I grabbed my stuff. Told my thank you's to the guys who were stunned at my exit.

* * *

**Later to the night**

* * *

I walked around, just doing that made my death wish. Randy told me I could not do that, I just didn't want to do as he said even if he would kill me. Randy was getting more physical. I just couldn't respond to it anymore, I was like numb. So if it cost me, I wouldn't care I can't feel.

I walked until I found a dark hallway, being the stupid bitch that I am, I just walked in without a care... "Ahh!" I jumped back as I saw Dean suddenly jump from another hallway I was going to go in.

I stayed silent, looking down as he laughed his ass off. When he was done, he looked at me,"You okay?"

"NO! You scared me!" I stated.

"What the hell you doing there any way?"

"I-" I was interrupted by Seth and Roman walking towards us.

Roman was looking pretty pissed off while Seth did too, but he was busy telling Seth to shut up.

"Why?" Seth looked at me,"Maria you-" Roman pushed him against the wall,"Don't utter a word."

Seth turned around and reversed it. "We. Have. To."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THE FUCK ON!" Dean yelled making me jump.

"Orton was kissing not Maria!" Seth yelled.

I screamed, then ran in the direction that the guys came from, I ran until I saw Randy with some girl. I got up to them both pulled the bitch off, and threw her to the ground. I kicked her on her chest, then turned to see Randy. I punched him, and kicked him straight up. He groaned.

I punched his shoulder and pushed my arm down as I grabbed his neck and whispered into his ear. "I'm done with you." I kicked his shin and stormed away. As soon as I was with no one around me I threw everything around.

I heard a voice tell me to calm down, I saw my brother.

"Ria, what's wrong?"

Randy would kill me.

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

I just started to cry even harder, I fucked up big time.


End file.
